Good Friends, Great Trouble, Much Love
by MuchLuv4Ron
Summary: This is the second ending to the sixth book. Harry, Ron, and Hermione deal with Voldemort's return, as well as fighting off a newcomer who is oddly enough an old friend. This is a HH and HermioneRon flick. I couldn't choose. I've been working hard on maki


**Good Friends, Great Trouble, Much Love:** The second ending to the sixth book.

**Disclaimer:** This material was not originated from myself, all of the credit for the Harry Potter series goes to good old J.K. Rowling.

**Cap: **Harry, Ron and Hermione are still in the sixth year---they deal with Voldemort's return as well as fighting off a newcomer that is oddly enough an old friend. Ron and Hermione are together as well as Harry and Ginny. I hope you'll take the time to read and enjoy my story; I've been working hard on making it interesting and complicated. Much Love.

**Chapter One **Charmed

"Could this_ be_ any worse. I mean---I have by no means whatsoever done _anything _to interfere in her conspicuous little gap of a life. That _rude_, _profound_…. ..how _could_ she be so…. …as to go and…" Harry was drawn to the attention of Hermione's angry mutters up in the girls' dormitories.

He waited dumbstruck until he was almost run over by Romilda Vane, who looked very frightened as she stopped and almost fell backwards into a portrait of a headless horseman on the wall.

"Uh—umm, it's 'ermione, she's been charmed! 'er skin has broken out _ALL O'ER_ the place, and we can't seem to find a potion or—well, anything to undo it! It's absolutely 'orrible! Everyone in the corridor saw her and she's extremely upset at the moment, we don't know what to do. She told me to try to find you, and um—we were hoping that you could, er, help make a potion to undo it." Romilda seemed unbearably uncomfortable, as though she was about to break backwards through the wall behind her, both hands clutching on to the wall and railing, looking as though her grip could completely crush anything.

Ron had been gaping from the common room couch and had an unusually guilty look on his face.

There was a great commotion outside of the common room doors, out in the corridor. There was a high pitched voice cackling, and it sounded as if it were saying impressingly, "It's not as if she didn't _deserve_ it… …the mudblood, she's always been so creepy with all of her book smarts--and she's absolutely_ obsessed_ with my boyfriend—I mean, why can't she just back off! And she thinks she can just…" Her voice seemed to drift off as the group of interested people listening to her somewhat of a speech hurried along down the corridor to the stairway.

Harry flashed a look at Ron, clearly meaning "How-could-you-have-let-her?" Ron gave a gulp and his face seemed to cringe into a frightened, nervous, & bright red, plum shape.

"_Well? _Are you just going to _sit_ there like a lump? Get over here." Harry almost shouted.

Ron got up weakly and hurried over to the doorway that lead to the stairway into the girls' dormitory where the furious curses were now slowly pacing down, as they echoed down the hall.

Meanwhile, Harry had taken the responsibility of relieving Romilda of the stress that seemed to be about to nearly kill her, "Romilda," he spoke calmly, gesturing the way out of the common room, "You should go along to lunch now, we'll take care of Hermione. I'm sure we can work out a counter potion."

As Romilda began to reply in refusal, Ron had arrived at Harry's side and stated bluntly, "Buh, umm, Harry, how er we going to get er down from the dormitory?"

Harry had seemed to have forgotten this slight detail, "ah, umm, er, could you possibly tell her to come and----."

"Oh, God, she would never come down in her condition!" Romilda spoke quickly with no hesitation in her voice now.

"Hmm, well then we'll just _have _to go up there!" Harry had absolutely no expression on his face, as he took a deep breath and nodding to Romilda, grabbed Ron's elbow and hurried of in the other direction through the doorway and up into the boy's dormitory, leaving Romilda with a mildly confused expression.

Ron stumbled behind Harry as they entered the dormitory where their beds and belongings were. Ron watched as Harry opened his trunk and began rummaging through it. He pulled out a long gray portion of fabric, which Ron soon recognized as the in-famous invisibility cloak. He grabbed something else and stuffed it into his pocket before Ron could notice.

Ron smiled, "We aren't actually going to go up there, are we?" Ron looked somewhat excited as though he were a little kid, about to be given ice cream or something..

Harry shoved past Ron towards the doorway, pulling the invisibility cloak over himself in one swift movement, "Stop being such a litt'l kid, Ron! It's not that big of a deal! Besides, we're only going to help Hermione, did you not remember?" Harry bellowed as he waved his hands at Ron and said, "Come on, under the cloak!"

They shuffled down the steps and over towards the entrance into the girls dormitory. They both stopped in there tracks, when they almost ran right into Ginny Weasley, who strided past them, and up the stairway, catching part of the bottom of the cloak with her shoe. She hesitated shortly, looking back, before she continued up the steps.

"_Bloody hell—_that was close," exclaimed Ron in a hoarse whisper. He didn't fancy the idea of following his sister up the steps in which he knew would soon lead into the girls' dormitory.

As they reached the landing they were soon halted at the sight of Hermione, who was now weeping in a nearby corner, surrounded by two unfamiliar girls. Not thinking, Harry Waltzed right over to the trio, pulling off the cloak and revealing Ron and himself, "Hermione, are you alright!" Harry seemed to have caught the frightened glances of the now recognizable fourth year Ravenclaws as he spoke in protest, "Don't worry, we're only here to help Hermione! Please, don't make a big commotion. Now, ju—just, I don't know; run along." Harry watched the two girls hurry off, whispering nervously, not sure whether to spread the word of them being there or not.

((Please keep watch for my second chapter, I'm posting it soon. I hope you liked the first chapter… don't you just love Harry Potter?))


End file.
